The act of collecting and disposing of animal waste, namely, domesticated animal feces, can become an annoyance over time, primarily for reasons concerning sanitation. There can exist particular difficulty in collecting animal waste for elderly and/or disabled individuals. Moreover, in urban locations lacking natural areas for domesticated animals to relieve themselves and instead featuring sidewalks, streets and walkways, additional nuisance issues can arise.
While there are existing devices for improved collection of animal waste, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,429, these devices fail to provide an adequate solution to each of the above-referenced problems.
In light of the problems discussed above, there exists a need for an animal waste collecting tool for improved sanitization that is adapted for easy receipt and removal of disposable bags.